Recorded Feelings
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: Mitsuru starts understanding his feelings for Mahiru. Now here's the problem: confessing it to Mahiru without screwing up. A cassette tape of love songs with a message at the end...MxM (...duh...) One-shot! r


hey! this is my first MahiruxMitsuru, one shot, so be nice...well, not too nice. well, enjoy this...sorry if they're out of character.

* * *

Mitsuru gave a minor scowl as he carried Mahiru on his back while she slept. She wasn't only sick – she was _glowing_. How often do you see a glowing girl – even _if_ she is the descendant of the Princess? He sighed and scowled again. 

He recalled what she said, that it was the first time he ever called her by her name. 'Was it the first time I called her by her name?' he thought. Realizing that he had only talked to her directly or said "hey" while addressing her, he sighed. 'Pathetic,' he commented mentally.

Finally reaching the Moonshine, he carried her up the stairs. 'Be thankful you're not some fat, heavy person,' he thought to himself. If he had said it aloud, chances are, he'd get smacked in the head. Reaching out with one hand, he turned the knob and entered Mahiru's room.

Dumping her gently on the bed, he slouches his shoulders. True, he'd experience heavier weight, but still, something about carrying Mahiru took energy out of him. His legs felt a bit weak – like some overcooked ramen noodles.

Looking over his shoulders, he glanced at the girl. She was fast asleep with her cheeks slightly red – as if she was pinched. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her forehead feeling the fever. Little energy transferred through her and rushed into his veins. Trying hard, he suppressed his Tengu form. Quickly, he took his hand back and looked as it as if it were contaminated. 'What the hell am I doing?' he thought roughly as he exits Mahiru's room.

* * *

The next day, Mahiru seemed perfectly fine. Her brown eyes were awake again, no longer slightly dulled by the fever…not to mention her usual happy demeanor was back with her energy. Mitsuru paid no heed to the girl; he just finished his share of chores and hurried to the deck. 

The wind blew around his hair as he walked towards the rail. Rather rusty and unstable, but he still leaned against it. If it did break, nothing bad is going to happen to him – he's the controller of wind, he'll figure something out.

Grabbing his fist together, wind surrounded it quick to his command. Letting it go, it blew softly on his face and darted around the area. Playing it as if playing with string, he held the wind strand by strand and let it fly wild around him. To some level, it was actually entertaining for Mitsuru.

Something strange is happening to Mitsuru, he knows it. Somehow, his thoughts right now always reverted back to that girl – Mahiru. He snarled angrily thinking about her. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'Why am I only thinking about her?' Nearly tearing his hair out, he sighed and headed back downstairs.

* * *

Mahiru looked outside the window. The wind was picking up again. Strong and hard as it hit against the glass window creating a loud thump. She tapped her pencil on her notebook. 'Must be Mitsuru, again.' Mahiru thought as she tried to concentrate on her homework. 

'He's always like this,' she continued mentally. 'Blowing off steam by working on other people's nerves…but he does have a sweet side. Everybody does.' She concluded. She started to rock on her chair trying to figure out the algebraic equations. Her foot should've held her steady, but instead, she fell (with the chair) adding more racket to the banging windows.

"Ow," she murmured rubbing her elbow in which she landed on first. Her knee was bright red from banging on the leg of the chair. Her position showed that the fall was definitely not pleasant.

Everybody came rushing into her room only to see her tangle with the chair. Mahiru managed a nervous smile. "What happened?" Nozomu asked helping her up.

"I fell," she replied plainly rubbing her sores still. Misoka offered to get some ointment to help the pain stop while Akira chattered off with Mahiru. The conversation between Akira and Mahiru stretched out longer and longer.

"So, how's Keiko doing?" he asked suddenly. Mahiru stopped a suspicious smile and answered,

"Okay, I guess. I mean, sometime she doesn't come to school, though. Doh!" she exclaimed at her last comment. 'I didn't need to say that!' she thought. "I – I mean, she's doing fine!"

"You mean she's skipping out on school sometimes?" Akira asked. Mahiru sighed and nodded grimly. "Do you think it's because of Dawn's Venus?"

"Most likely." Mahiru said. She can tell why Akira is worried about Keiko; it's actually quite obvious. But, she's from the enemies' side and Akira is supporting his demon race. Mahiru sighed, so much drama between those two. Still, she was determined to change the subject.

"So are you sure you're not sick anymore?" Akira asked before Mahiru could think of another topic. Mahiru sighed in relief and nodded.

"I didn't really know I was sick that night, though." She explained. "But, I'm okay right now!" She gave another one of her overly cheerful smile. Akira smiled back.

"Princess, here are some of the ointment you can rub on the bruises. Don't put that much, though. Or it'll deaden all your senses." Misoka warned as he handed her the small jar. "Use at least a pinky-size on each bruise and no more than that." Mahiru thanked him before they both left the room.

"Deaden all my senses?" Mahiru thought out loud as she opened the jar. Her nose instantly declined the smell that came from the ointment. A sharp scent of mixed herbs and some bittersweet smell twinge in the jar. Slowly, taking a pinky-size on each bruise that lay on her leg or arm, she held her breath.

* * *

Mitsuru sighed as he went to his post at the Moonshine. Working at the bar, washing the cups and taking order. Some other times, listening the drunkards rant on about whatever is on their mind. He sighed wiping the cups clean from all the beverages smell it carried before. 

The first groups of customers entered Moonshine. Few of them seated themselves on the bar; the other seated themselves on the tables and waited for the waiter, Mahiru, to come by to take their order. And while they were there, Katsura (female form) played the piano elegantly.

The sizzle and crackle of the fire made Mitsuru turn to that direction. Akira was cooking to impress the customers again. Though, he's not careless in his ways of cooking, actually, he's quite good in cooking.

"Hey, hey! Boy!" someone slammed his fist on the table. Mitsuru turned and glare at the man who spoke. The man, seeing his eyes, lightened up a bit and gave his order. Mitsuru bent down the counters and looked for the wine requested. Finding it, he poured it into the cup and slid it to the man. He gave his payment and enjoyed his beverage.

Finally, the crowd dispersed leaving only ten or less customers in the Moonshine. Mahiru sat down at the bar resting slightly. Her eyes were half closed – she was definitely tired. Katsura had suggested her to rest, but she refused to. "I have to earn my keep," she said. 

Suddenly, a drunken man grabbed her arm firmly. She let out a shriek of surprise, it woke her completely. "L-let go of me," she stammered, frightened by what the man was doing.

"I remember when I was your age…when we was in love, we send each other cassette tapes of love songs. Lucky if we gots two minute left to leave the love message," he hiccuped. 'Bad grammar,' Mahiru thought.

The man held on to her arm. Mitsuru slapped the towel down and brought his elbow hard on the man's head. "Let her go," he snarled angrily. The man suddenly released it and fell down unconscious. Nozomu thwacked him on the head and helped the man up. The remaining customers left after Mitsuru's action.

"Way to go," Nozomu growled. "It'd be amazing if we have any customers again."

"Hey, only _they_ saw it." Mitsuru retorted. Mahiru rubbed her arm slightly and glanced at Mitsuru. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said. Mitsuru gave a small blush and turned away not wanting to look at her. He gave a shrugged and returned to his duty. Behind his back, he knew Mahiru smiled once more before helping the others clean up.

"That person didn't hurt you, did he?" Mitsuru heard Akira ask.

"No, thanks to Mitsuru!" Mahiru replied. Mitsuru gripped his fist angrily and clutched the cup in his hand. Releasing his grip, he sighed and placed it down rather hard. It clinked loudly and he excused himself.

What is this feeling he's getting? Every single time he pasts Mahiru, his heart thumps and gives an unsettle feeling in his stomach. His face always manages to flush, and he rarely does that unless he's angry or upset.

Slamming his room door, he lay in the bed confused. What is this feeling? He doesn't know, but will he ever understand? It felt warm, though, and as much as he hated to admit it, he liked it quite a lot. He rolled over to his side and threw the covers over him. Finally, he slept with the unsettling yet pleasing feeling up in his guts.

* * *

Mitsuru woke up and stared at the ceiling for a while. He may seem awake, but he still feels dead asleep. He rubbed his eye furiously trying to get sleep out of his mind. Pushing himself up, he threw his blanket off of him and shuffled his feet into the slipper. 

Slowly, he walked to the rest room and brushed his teeth ready for the daily routine: clean up for the second round, listen to the others talk, and waiting for the teardrop to appear. 'Doesn't it just sound exciting?' he thought caustically. Shuffling back into his room, he changed out of his pajamas.

"Uh, Mitsuru?" a timid voice asked. It was Mahiru, no doubt about it. She was the only one who'd come up to him all shy and timid then blow out like an atomic bomb. Mitsuru grunted in reply, and apparently, Mahiru didn't hear it. "Are you up?"

"Yea," he replied shortly after pulling his shirt on. "What?" he demanded. Silence cross from the other side as if she was thinking. Turns out, she was only yawning.

"They wanted me to call you down stairs." Mahiru said. "That man last night vomit on the floor, it's gross." Mitsuru made a face.

"And _I'm_ suppose to clean it up?" Mitsuru scowled. Mahiru shrugged, but he didn't know.

"I'll help you," she offered. "For repayment…of yesterday night. If it wasn't for you, he might've done something." When Mitsuru's door opened, he found Mahiru smiling up at him. A faint pink-red color melted on to his face before brushing past her and walking onwards.

* * *

The stench of the vomit was awful. Akira stayed far from it because of his sensitive nose. Misoka, Katsura, and Oboro worked hard on revealing the next teardrop and Nozomu cleaned up the front of the Moonshine. 

It was mostly liquid, though, from the alcoholic beverage he received the night before. Quickly, they mopped it up, but since it has been here over night, the stench lingered. Mahiru pinched her nose as the smell reached her nose.

"Great!" Mitsuru kicked the mopping bin, letting its content spill all over the floor. He grumbled loudly letting out a stressful cry. "Just friggin' great!" Mahiru sighed and picked up the mop and started mopping.

"Why won't we try some perfume?" she suggested. "It might work." At this point, Mitsuru would always say something to offend her, but nothing came to mind. He could only stare into her eyes and finally, he tore away from the gaze. Muttering something, which Mahiru thought was an agreement, he picked up his mop and started to clean.

'What is this? I want to yell at her, but I can't. There's something about her.' Mitsuru thought rather stressfully. He sighed staring at the puddle of water that he spilled. 'Is this what they call…love?' He wiped the thought quickly out of his mind and continued to clean. Every now and then, he glanced at Mahiru, and when Mahiru saw his gaze, she smiled back making him turn away.

* * *

Mitsuru sat on the chair. What should he do? He knows better than concealing it inside himself. 'It might turn into obsession,' he thought with a shudder of fear. That's the _last_ thing he wants to happen: to be obsessed with a girl – a _human_ girl. 

He drew out a piece of paper and a pen. A letter? That would do – old fashion, yes, but that'll do. Hesitantly, he placed Mahiru's name on top of the paper. He sighed angrily and crumpled the paper and slammed it into the trash. Tapping his pencil nervously, he still couldn't think of a way. But, something came to his realization, after most of his time with Mahiru, he'd always been in love with her – just never thought about it or admit to it…till now.

He rocked on his chair. How on earth is he supposes to confess? He looked outside at the sky. As if hitting him with lightning, the idea struck him. What that man said the night before, that drunken man. How he confesses his love was by a cassette tape, he could make one. _"It was lucky if we got two minuets left."_ The man's gurgled and slurred words entered his mind.

Selecting a cassette tape, he placed it in the recorder and went to Nozomo's CD collections of love songs. Playing one, he started to record it. After selecting quite a few songs, he turned the side over to side B and continued to record.

It must've taken a long time because his eyes were barely open when there was just exactly two minuets left on the tape. He sighed and recorded what he had to say to Mahiru.

When he was done, he looked down at the tape. Suddenly scowling, he tossed it across his room. How can he ever let her hear this? Simple answer: he won't.

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed loudly in Mahiru's room. She grunted at first, then reached out and groped for the "off" button on the clock. Getting up, she sighed thankfully that it was an off day for school. 

Stretching slightly, she yawned and changed out of her pajamas. Grabbing a comb, she combed out all the tangle mess in her hair before moving on to cleaning the little mess in her room.

While she straightened out her bed, someone knocked on the door. After allowing entry, Katsura was there. She (Katsura) smiled. "Do you mind waking Mitsuru for us?" she asked. "We're needed downstairs right now. I forgot to tell you, we had a morning party today."

"It's okay!" Mahiru assured. After completely straightening out her bed, she walked to Mitsuru's room. She knocked on the door softly, tapping her fingernails on the wood. She called out his name but no reply came. She sighed. "Mitsuru!" she called a bit louder. "If you're not going to answer, I'm just going to come in!" she said finally. Yet again, no answer. Pushing the door open, she nearly tripped over a tape recorder. She frowned. "So messy," she thought aloud.

She looked around, the window in his room was opened, so maybe that meant he's outside. Almost turning around, she saw a cassette tape on the floor. Strange, it had her name on it. Picking it up, she looked at it carefully. 'What is it?' she thought.

"Hey," Mitsuru's voice from behind almost made her jump. She quickly dumped the cassette tape into her pocket. "What are you doing?"

"You're room's so messy. And when I came to look for you, I decided to clean it up." She said. That was the first thing that came into her mind, therefore, the first thing she said. Mitsuru sighed and pointed out the door. Mahiru got up. "Oh, Katsura want you down stairs. And so does everybody else. We have a morning party for someone, so yea." Mitsuru grunted and closed his door behind him as he followed the girl out.

* * *

The day of work was tiring, honestly. Always ordering the same order over and over again, then suddenly changing their mind in midway. Akira could've sworn he would've bit their arm off and played fetch with it. Nozomu also thought that they would make a tasty treat, until Mahiru told him that with all that alcohol in them, he'd get too drunken himself. 

Mitsuru sighed as a few dropped or tossed things on the floor. Once, the windows (all of them including the door) blew open and the wind came howling in. Startling them a bit, they held back on the miniature food fight they had.

Finally they were all gone.

"That was such a hard day of work!" Mahiru sighed as she leaned down. "So many orders!"

"I still would've played fetch with their arms." Akira said softly. Mahiru smiled at his slightly humorous joke. Mahiru touched the cassette tape that was in her pocket nervously. Curiosity abounds within that tape. She was nervous and couldn't hold it in her.

"Uh, I'm going to go to my room. We're done here, right?" Mahiru said. They nodded as she quickly walked up to her room.

In her room, she looked for the cassette tape player she had. Finally finding it, she placed the tape in. Putting the earplugs on, she heard the songs and gasped. 'Love songs?' she thought. 'Strange?'

She listened to the songs hearing each lyrics and rhythm. It must've been hours, because she finished the last song. And now Mitsuru's voice was playing on the tape. "M-Mitsuru?" she gasped softly hearing the voice speaks. He was stuttering slightly, nervous, and cursing himself for it – just like himself.

* * *

Mitsuru dug around his messy room, worried. "Where is it, dammit." He muttered angrily digging for the cassette tape. It just hit him – Mahiru was in his room before, could it be? He got up quickly and started out his room in blind rage, well, kind of. 

Storming down the hall, the wind picked up outside. Suddenly, Mahiru came from behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hi, Mitsuru," she said, cheerful as usual. Mitsuru let the wind die down and gave a shrug like what he does most of the time. Mahiru smiled brightly as they walked downstairs together.

Mahiru didn't try to do anything, but she remembered what the end of the tape said: _"I, uh…well, there's something about you…that makes me not hate you…I might even like you ...a lot." _

Mahiru grinned as his voice replayed in her mind.

"What are you smiling for?" Mitsuru asked roughly. She shook her head and smiled again.

"Nothing, nothing." Mahiru said and grabbed his arm. "C'mon. You're too slow."

"Hey! Get your friggin' hand off me!" he growled, but followed.

* * *

here it is! and sorry if they're out of character! gr...i just can't get them in character...but, anyway, i hope you enjoy this! this is a one-shot, okay?

Rin


End file.
